


One Foot

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Days, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kuroo usually keeps his head above water, but he's having a bad day. Can Oikawa could talk some sense into him?





	One Foot

Sometimes he just didn’t want to move. It had been that way since he finished high school, not that anyone had noticed. He was usually pretty good at hiding how stressed he was. 

Kuroo groaned as he rolled over, pulling the blankets closer to him as he did so and pressing snooze on his alarm. Another ten minutes couldn’t hurt. 

It had only been five minutes when his bedroom door swung open, a loud screech filling his ears. 

“Tetsu-chan, it’s morning. Time to get up,” Oikawa’s voice sang into the room. 

“Two more minutes,” he moaned. 

He really didn’t want to get up. His brain felt like it would implode on itself if he even moved a toe. Either that or his stress was going to come right out and he’d be forced to listen to Oikawa talk for hours as a result. 

“Tetsu-chan, are you okay?” 

Oikawa’s tone was serious, and Kuroo wondered, not for the first time, if Oikawa had a sixth sense for when he could feel the world crashing down on him. He was grateful, sure, but he hated when others pitied him. 

“I’m fine Oikawa. Just let me sleep. Please,” he said. 

“Obviously you aren’t okay. What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked, and Kuroo felt his bed dip as his friend sat down. “You can talk to me. I’m not going to make fun of you or anything.” 

Kuroo sighed, opening his eyes to look at Oikawa. He had a look of concern on his face, and Kuroo knew he was staring straight into his soul when they made eye contact. It gave him the creeps to know Oikawa could do that. 

“I’m just tired.” 

Oikawa looked unimpressed as he motioned for Kuroo to move over. He lay down with his friend, neither saying a word as they stared at each other. 

“Tetsu-chan, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but you still need to get up for class. Remember what you always say when I don’t want to go to class? You just need to stand up and put one foot in front of the other. You don’t need to be mentally present, but it helps to go through the routine you usually do. Routine always helps,” Oikawa said, smiling as he spoke. 

Kuroo felt the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly. He didn’t think Oikawa really listened to him. He knew he got up and went to class on those days, but Oikawa actually taking his words to heart? It wasn’t something he thought possible. 

He sat up, pushing Oikawa off the bed as he did so, earning himself a loud screech as he hit the ground. He was back on the bed, sitting opposite Kuroo expectantly quickly. 

“So? Tetsu-chan?” 

Oikawa’s smile faltered for a second without a response. Kuroo simply leaned forward, pulling Oikawa into a hug. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “You’re not so bad I suppose.” 

“Excuse you, I am a wonderful friend!” 

Kuroo laughed as he pulled away, pushing Oikawa to the side in his motions to get dressed for class. He was glad that Oikawa had stuck by him since their first year. 

He was even gladder when Oikawa pressed a kiss to his cheek before he left for class. He might have to stay in bed late more often if this was the treatment he’d be getting. 


End file.
